tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker of Night
|qualclasses = | height =210 cm | weight =118 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Shotguns. | likes =Destruction, solitude. | dislikes =Humanity. | talent =Killing, shooting. | enemy =Humanity. | imagecol =Brown. }} Berserker of Night is the Berserker-class Servant of Tiger, also known as the one who never showed his face,in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. He fights along his Master as one of the members of the Midnight Thieves. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name 'is 'Pierre Labatut, the Terror of Northeast, he was a demon-like general who fought in the Brazilian Independence Wars, known for shooting people randomly with no reason. His cruelty earned him a legend constructed around his horrible nature. Berserker was the origin for the legend of the Demon Labatut, a boar-headed humanoid beast known for his antropophagous nature. The creature is feared even most than the True Daemon known as Headless Mule and the members of the Werewolf Kind in Brazil. According to the legend, Labatut found the End of the World and the sight of the place turned him that terrible creature. The legends aren't actually wrong. Berserker really did the feat of crossing to the Reverse Side of the World, where he saw the light in the End of the World and tried to grab it to himself, but was cursed and maddened due that. Appearance Berserker is a humanoid of non-human size with a boar-head with only one eye, the other being blinded by a scar crossing his horrible face. For some reason he still capable of talking, but he thinks it's unecessary once recongnizes his state of mind. He wears a blue militar uniform like that of Saber of Night but without the yellow and green band in the torso. Berserker wiels a sword and a pair of shotguns, one in each hand. Personality Although capable of resoaning and talking, Berserker is completely mad and have no means of true communication. He obeys his Master and Saber of Night vigorously and is not that hard to control in comparison with another Servants of the Berserker-class. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities As a mad beast-like fellow, Berserker haven't any type of fighting style, he is just a chaotic creature wielding a pair of deadly fireguns. As a Berserker he obviously have the Mad Enhancement Skil. Once he touched the light at the End of the World his sanity was stolen from him. He still able to talk and resoane, but in a non-human way like a predator. Combined with it is Berserker's Monstrous Strength Skill, as the most fearsome monster in brazillian folklore his strength enables him to fight against several werewolves at the same time. His cruelty and tyrannic behavior during life gave birth to legends about the Demon Labatut. Although he was in truth turned into a monster, it wasn't due his behavior anyway. It was his greed what made him end up like that. Because of that, he have the Innocent Monster Skill. As a top-tier guns master, Berserker have the Marksmanship Skill. Originally it's Rank would be even higher but his Mad Enhancement caused several damage to his shooting ability. At this Rank Berserker is capable of perfect shooting and prediction even with the eyesight of a boar and only one functional eye. Although he have to Noble Phantasms, he is unable to use the spear he got when touched the light at the End of the World. The use it, even as a Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm to just hit an enemy with a normal blow of the spear, kills Berserker instantaneously. In that case, the only Noble Phantasm he is able to utilize as a Servant is Hol of Labatut: The Howling Winds at the End of the World. According to the legend, Berserker's apparitions where followed by a evil storm-like wind he utilizes as a Mana Burst-like Skill. It's true power is the purpose of hunting: the wind-like aura is a sensoring area that enables Berserker to percept his enemies through the air dislocation. Due the low Rank, even in a tornado-like rampage against Saber of Noon Berserker wasn't capable of matching her sword Noble Phantasm, denoting the more strategic side of this Noble Phantasm as weak weapon in offensive terms. He anyway showed the ability to use this Noble Phantasm at distant by wind bomb-like bullets he shoot from his shotguns to amplify the range of it's supportive effect.